


Close your eyes

by Rafaperez



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, LangDyne, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AE spoilers. The moment Hope and Scott saw each other again.





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling pretty romantic today. I hope you enjoy and leave revoews please.

_I'll never let go_

_You're right beside me_

_So just close your eyes_

_I'll never let go, you're all that I need_

_So just close your eyes_

**Close your eyes-Rhodes**

Scott barely could believe when he saw many orange portals opening in the battlefield and then, all the avengers that had turned to dust were coming from them and then, everything around him seemed to pass slowly, each explosion and enemy's attacks, his eyes shining at the image of Hope Van Dyne appearing from one of them in he wasp suit, beautiful, powerful and safe, after five years 'dead'.

"Hope... HOPE!"

And Scott hit one of the enemies which who he had been fighting, opening the way, his heart beating fast and then, she turned to him, seeing the man from far and her eyes started to shine, all the fear from when she'd started to turn to dust disappearing and she flew toward him with a beautiful smile on her face.

Hope went to his arms and he removed his helmet and hugged her tight, never wanting to let go of her again, running one hand through her ponytail, smelling her scent making him calmer, knowing that it was real and he felt her tremble while running her hands over his back, keeping their chests pressed and the man hugged her tighter.

"Scott... I'm glad you're okay." She murmured, staring at him, seeing that apart from some scratches, he looked okay and she ran her fingers on his face, making him tremble with her touch and he grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"I was so worried, afraid of having lost you forever, but I never gave up on you..."

"I know, I know..." She said, looking at him when then another alien showed up and she hit him from above Scott's shoulder, making him become smaller and both knew they needed to return to the battle now and she admitted, regretful: "I felt sorry for not kissing you that day, before I turned to dust, I..."

"I'll never let you go again..." Scott told her, looking at her with so much love and she nodded, getting emotional with his words and he whispered: "Close your eyes..."

And when she closed them, Scott closed the distance between them, kissing her with passion, releasing her hand and putting his arms around her body, keeping her with him while he hit another alien behind them.

The kiss was a mix of longing and love and Hope parted her lips, feeling his tongue touch them and she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his arms pressing her body to his, making her feel safe and she deepened the kiss, bringing him closer by the nape.

When Hope opened her eyes, lips red from the kiss, she had a beautiful smile on her face, staring at Scott, who was still caressing her back, with a smile and then he joined their hands and murmured:

"I'll never let you go..."

"Never..." She agreed and then, they turned to their enemies, ready to fight against them together.


End file.
